


When your dead ancestor slash/previous incarnation won't leave you alone

by The_Asexual_Queen_of_the_Universe



Category: Makai Ouji: Devils and Realist
Genre: I don't know what I'm doing, M/M, Should be pretty mild though, first fic, gets pretty angst heavy, probably OOC everyone, probably some language thrown in there, slooooowwwwww build, what is plot, what is time line
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-10 23:37:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4412333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Asexual_Queen_of_the_Universe/pseuds/The_Asexual_Queen_of_the_Universe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All William Twining wants is some political power.</p><p>Regrettably for him, he isn't going to get it any time soon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. He's there when you're sleeping.

William Twining loved power, status, and wealth. He knew exactly what he wanted from life, and he knew how to get it. 

Which was why the loss of his fortune had royally screwed him up. It was a disaster. A catastrophe. 

And then Dantalion appeared. He paid William's school fees, which was good enough, but having a demon following you around doesn't usually sit well with the church. And William would be needing the church. 

Then Sitri turned up. As if one demon wasn't bad enough, there were two now. Two rambunctious idiots who had nothing better to do with their time. And then the head boy was revealed. William was at the end of his rope with all of it.

Around the time he was dragged to hell by Lamia (obnoxious, possessive for no apparent reason), he had begun to come to terms with it all. 

That was before Solomon's consciousness had taken over his mind. He pretended not to remember, but in reality, he had seen everything. Especially how crushed Dantalion had looked to find out that Solomon had forgotten him. 

Solomon. How annoying it was, to share the same soul as him. To have a consciousness that took over your body. To have another you that tormented your dreams.

\------------------------------------------

Every night when he closed his eyes, he saw a face the same as his own. A face that smiled sadly. A face that pissed William off.

"Solomon." He hissed. Solomon smiled back at him.

"William." Solomon said.

Then a door deep inside their soul opened up, and Solomon's memories poured out, washing over William, engulfing him. Drowning him.

Cold shackles on tiny ankles. Loneliness in a tower room. One book that detailed how to summon demons. The success of his first attempt. 

Astaroth. Sitri. Cameo. Baalberith. Demon after demon flocked to his side. 

Dantalion. 

Now that was a difficult demon. He resisted Solomon's commands. He resented his captivity. But that only meant that he would be better at granting Solomon's wish.

William snapped out of the memories with a sharp intake of breath. He lay on his stomach, still inside his soul, panting. He could hear the soft sounds of footsteps and long robes brushing the ground. Solomon stopped in front of him and bent down.

"Do you really hate me that much, William?" William stayed silent. Solomon sighed, and their subconscious relinquished its hold on William. He was thrown back into his body, eyes snapping open in shock. He glared at the two bats hanging from the rafters of his bedroom- yes, Dantalion, tell the little shits to move in, why don't you- and dragged himself out of bed. He was taking a bath, and there was nothing anyone could do to stop him. 

\------------------------------------------


	2. William has poor conversational skills

William sank into the water. The steady heat felt good against his skin, and he felt himself relaxing.

He hadn't slept well in weeks. Solomon kept showing up, he had been up late studying to get that scholarship he needed so, so badly, and he had to deal with the near constant attacks on his person from both heaven and hell. He had to keep up with his studies, lest he lose the scholarship and his ticket to fame and fortune. 

He could feel his control slipping, giving way to exhaustion. His eyes closed and he slipped deeper into the water, his head dipping under and staying there...

Strong arms wrapped around him, pulling him up and out of the tub. They lay him gently onto the cold tile floor as he began coughing. William opened his eyes to see a worried and slightly pissed off Dantalion, who was not wearing a shirt. Which wasn't having any affect on William at all, right? Right? William sighed.

"What do you want, Dantalion?"

"What do I want? What do you mean, what do I want? You could have died right now, William. Then what would I do?"

"Get a new elector." Dantalion's expression became angry and he stalked out of the room. William wondered what had irritated him. It wasn't like he had said anything incorrect; if William had died, they simply would have used his soul. No problem. Baalberith had certainly tried it a number of times.

William sighed and drained the bath. He was going to attempt sleep, and try to take a nap during boating.

\------------------------------------------

Dantalion was ignoring him.

Which William was fine with, of course. It was just annoying. Yes, that was it. 

"What did you do?"

William opened his eyes, annoyed that Sytry was disturbing his nap.

"What makes you think I did something?" He asked, sitting up.

"Dantalion wouldn't ignore you without a good reason."

William got up off of the couch. 

"Good day, Sytry." He said coldly as he left the room. 

\------------------------------------------


	3. TFW you accidentally open a portal to hell

William leaned out of his bedroom window. He could hear crickets in the distance. It was a warm night, with stars and a harvest moon. He sighed.

"Young master." He heard someone say from behind him.

"Kevin." He said, turning. Kevin was smiling at him sadly.

"How are you doing, young master?"

"Well. And you?"

"Umm..."

"What is it, Kevin?"

"I need some more money..."

William kicked him out.

"Honestly," he fumed, "What the hell kind of angel of repentance is he? He gambles! That's a sin. And he could at least have the decency to not ask the broke one for money."

"What a pair you make." Cameo said. 

"Gah! Head boy! How long have you been there?" William said.

"Long enough." Cameo said mysteriously.

"Are you also going to ask me what I did to Dantalion?"

"Not unless you want to talk about it."

"Well, I don't." 

They stood there for a while before Cameo left. 

William sighed and collapsed onto his bed. He didn't want to sleep. 

He noticed a book sitting on his dresser. He walked over to it and picked it up.

The book was red with faded writing. He (wrongly, though he didn't know this yet) assumed it was Isaac's and opened it. 

A portal opened and sucked him through.

\------------------------------------------

"Master Dantalion! Master Dantalion!"

"What do you want, Amon, Mamon?" He said, tiredly.

"Someone just opened a portal to hell!"

"Probably Styry or Cameo." He said. 

"Would either of them go to Marel's palace?" Baphomet said. 

"What?" Dantalion shot up.

"Yes. I'm positive. The portal lead to there." Baphomet said grimly

Dantalion rose. He seemed to be emitting a black aura like William had one occasion.

"Baphomet. Amon. Mamon. Come. We have a job to do."

\------------------------------------------


	4. When it is actually not Isaac's book

William's eyes cracked open, revealing a tall woman standing over him, smoking a hookah. 

"Where am I?" He asked.

"Marel's place." She said, pointing to a couch. She sat on one opposite it and William sat too. 

"And you are?"

"Marel. You're William."

"Umm....yes."

They sat, watching the smoke spiral upwards in the dim room. It was lit by small, wooden frames with paper lining and candles inside. The prints in the room were distinctly Asian. But not Chinese or Indian. 

"Japanese." Marel said. "I'm a youkai."

"Youkai?"

"Japanese demon. A dog youkai, to be precise." Marel was staring off into the distance. William shifted, uncomfortable. 

In a sudden burst of flame, Marel's place was destroyed, her hookah half destroyed. She rose.

"It would appear a pest has appeared. Lord Dantalion, I assume you will be paying for the repairs."

"I didn't come to chat, Marel. Hand William over now."

"Not like I'm keeping him. Also, this is neutral territory. You'll be paying repairs."

Dantalion sighed and picked William up, vanishing from the site. They reappeared in the foyer of Dantalion's mansion.

"Put me down."

"No."

William sighed. He hated to use Soloman's power for anything, but it was quite embarrassing to be carried around by a man.

"Put. Me. Down."

Dantalion's eyes widened as his body complied. William fixed his clothing, slightly miffed.

"What were you doing at Marel's?" Dantalion asked him.

"I opened a book that sent me there."

"Why would you open up a cursed book?"

"I thought it was Isaac's and wanted to make sure that he wasn't up to something."

Dantalion stalked away, hands thrown in the air, shaking his head. William frowned. What was he so annoyed about? It wasn't like he had nearly died, or been suddenly thrown into hell through a portal of unknown origin disguised as one of Isaac's damn books.

And fucking Dantalion had walked away from him, leaving him in hell.

"STYRY!" He shouted, ignoring the fact that's it was improper. The demons wouldn't mind.

"Yes, William?" 

"Take me home. Dantalion's in a mood."

"What, did you break up with him?" 

Styry looked on with a bored expression, munching on some cookies that he had stolen from Isaac as William turned a bright red.

"I-I-I-I did no such thing! How dare-"

"Ok, we're going now." Styry said, grabbing William's face and zapping him back to his dorm room.

It only crossed William's mind that he was finally alone again as he was drifting off into restless slumber.

\-------------------------------------------

At approximately five o'clock the next morning, the dorm was awakened from piercing screams from William's room. The other inhabitants rushed to his door, only to find it locked.

The screams weren't stopping. In fact, they were getting louder and were now accompanied by loud sobs. 

"Ma'am," Isaac said, turning to the dorm matron with a serious expression on his face, "May I borrow one of your hair pins?"

"It's not the time for hairdressing, Isaac!"

"I'm going to pick the lock." Isaac said, twisting the pick. He knelt down, stuck the newly formed lock pick in, and carefully unlocked the door. 

They burst in to see William thrashing around on his bad, screaming and clutching his head, making gasping, sobby breaths in between cries.

Dantalion discretely summoned of icy cold water, dumping its contents on William. The blond gasped awake, water dripping down him, green eyes filled with pain and fear. 

"William, are you alright?" Isaac asked. William snapped to attention, sitting up with his back ramrod straight.

"I'm quite alright, Isaac. It was just a nightmare, although I am very damp. Dantalion, you will be doing three hundred lines of Latin for this. Out of my room. Good morning, everyone."  
He chased them out of the room, closing the door in their faces.

"Is it just me, or was William acting weird?" Isaac asked. 

Dantalion was too busy staring at the door to answer. 

\-------------------------------------------


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok guys, I'm really really sorry about the updates! It's been a stressful school year, and my wifi and computer keep dying. But I got new wifi, and I'm getting a new computer so...yeah. Thanks for reading!

William felt sick. Soloman had almost completely seized control just then. It was getting easier for his ancestor to seep in through the cracks in the wall William had built around his mind. 

It was all too much for William, but it was his burden, so science help him, he would bear it. He just had to fortify his mind further, and make sure that Soloman could not reach the core of his being.

\-------------------------------------------

He skipped boating again that day, locking himself in his room after chasing Dantalion's damned bats out. He flopped onto his bed, staring up at his ceiling, memorizing the cracks and inconstancies of the paint. 

He was broken from his reverie by a sharp, piercing pain in his mind. The pain rapidly grew worse and worse until it was all consuming, devouring him and pulling him under....

\-------------------------------------------

He awoke in the water of the pond, faraway from the lake they used for boating. William was distanced from his body unable to access or control it. He watched, horrified, as he drifted beneath the water, no splashing or crying for help, just silence.

Horrible, unending silence.

\-------------------------------------------

It was dinner time, and William was nowhere to be found. 

"Where is he?" Dantalion growled.

"Calm down, Dantalion! You know him, he's probably off somewhere studying." Styry said, calmly munching on some biscuits.

"Yes, Dantalion, you should listen to-" Isaac was cut off by a grounds man running into the dining hall.

"There's a body in the pond!"

\-------------------------------------------

They had raced out to see the body. Dantalion ran faster than the others, panicked and desperate.

By the time they reached the pond, the groundskeepers had already pulled the body out of the water. Dantalion froze upon catching sight of it.

Alabaster skin, now paler than in life, wet and limp blond hair, eyelids at half mast over now dull green eyes. Thinly muscled chest now still, unmoving. A face that had always seemed to young for the burdens it was forced to bear now finally free of stress.

William Twining was dead.

\-------------------------------------------

William Twining was actually not so dead. No, William Twining was enraged.

"SOLOMAN." He shrieked.

"Yes?" The king asked, appearing into their shared mind.

"What did you do to me? Put me back THIS INSTANT." Soloman smiled at him.

"I'm dreadfully sorry, William, but that's beyond me."

"Oh, and murder isn't?"

"This and that are very different things. Don't worry. You'll get used to it after a while."

And with that, Soloman was gone, leaving William alone in the depths of his soul.

\-------------------------------------------

Dantalion couldn't tear his eyes away from the body before him. Far away, he could hear Isaac sobbing and Styry's comforting noises. They didn't matter to Dantalion. Not when it was William lying there.

William...so many hopes and dreams for one so young. Dantalion had been taken with him instantly. He should have been there to save him. 

Uriel, who was going to tell Uriel? The angel would be distraught. They would have to break it to him very gently.

William had almost drowned in the tub just the day before. Had he killed himself? Why would he do that? Why hadn't Dantalion been there? WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY?

"William..." He whispered, fiery tears beginning to fall from crimson eyes that would only begin to get redder in the hours to come.

\-------------------------------------------

William was running through his soul, searching for a way out of the nightmarish situation he had found himself in. So far, he hadn't found anything. His mind, usually brilliant, was now panicked and useless. Bloody Solomon, killing him like that.


End file.
